


Lovebirds

by JackieWepps



Series: Shinya's Bar [6]
Category: Fairy Tail, K (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Gen, Humor, Weirdness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is season for love, but there are no couples nearby, so Shinya decides to set one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

You know this city, not so far away? Down there is a street called No. 6. There, on that street, is a place where it’s fun to come. It’s right next to that restaurant called Hetalian Foods. It’s a bar, it’s called Shinya’s Bar. The owner’s name is Hiiragi Shinya. He is always standing by the counter. By the door, you will usually see a woman named Awashima Seri. She is the one to kick you out if you are causing trouble. Sometimes she won’t be there though. In those cases, you’ll see Heiwajima Shizuo there instead. He is crazy strong but hates violence. Somewhere in the bar, usually in the background, you’ll find a young man named Max Alors. He always has a broom in his hand. He always seems to be working on cleaning the place, and it is needed. If you go behind the counter, you’ll find a door, behind that, you’ll find a hallway. If you follow that, you will reach a kitchen with the chef, Nanase Haruka, in a bathtub on wheels. This is pushed around by his friend, Matsuoka Rin.

In this bar, many strange costumers come by. You might know a few of them, and usually, a lot of crazy stuff happens.

* * *

 

The sun was shining, birds were singing, the cherry blossom outside the kitchen window were in full bloom and the town was full of happy couples. At least Shinya would like if it was like that, but people seemed to have their tongues tied whenever it came to a love confession.

Due to his always present boredom, Shinya was now standing by the counter, with his head resting in his hands. He had a dreamy look on his face while he was wondering who to set up as a pair. He would admit that he was far from a perfect match-maker.

“What are you thinking about?” Max asked while sweeping the floor between the counter and the backdoor. He had seen this look before and knew that it meant that Shinya was having odd thoughts. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t want to be involved with these mind-games.

“Couples,” Shinya answered plainly. “Do you know anyone we could set up?”

“Such as?” Max asked.

“Seri-chan and Rinrin perhaps?” Shinya asked.

Max fought back a giggle. “I’m sure that probably won’t happen,” he said.

Shinya sighed and nodded. “You’re probably right. I even have trouble seeing it…” He stood up and looked between Max and Awashima. “I wish someone would come by, someone that I could set up.” He said this in a slightly whiny tone.

As if some god had heard him, just then the door opened and a girl with yellow twin-tails and a guy with glasses and strawberry-pink hair entered the bar. Shinya smiled at the pleasant surprise. He was especially surprised that he actually knew these two very well. They were some of Shinoa’s friends, Mitsuba and Kimizuki.

“Welcome to my bar!” Shinya said cheerfully. “Would you like something to drink? I have this super cool drink with cola, redbull and some other good stuff. It’s highly recommended!” he said, trying to promote his drink.

Kimizuki looked around. Mitsuba did too.

“I see…” Mitsuba said. “That’s why Shinoa told us to go.”

Kimizuki nodded and walked up to the counter. “I’d like some tea please, any kind is fine.”

“I’d like strawberry tea,” Mitsuba said.

“So… two cups of strawberry tea?” Shinya asked. He was primarily looking at Kimizuki, who nodded in approval. Shinya then found a pot under the counter and some strawberry tea on one of the bottom shelves. He put some into the pot and put on some water for boiling. He did have an el-kettle close by as he wouldn’t have to give a call to the kitchen all the time. It wasn’t all the time he felt like bickering with Rin, which he did more often than good.

“Is sharing one pot fine?” Shinya asked while he picked out some cups under the counter and placed one in front of each of his customers.

Both Mitsuba and Kimizuki nodded.

“So,” Shinya said while he was waiting for the water to finish boiling. “What are you two doing here alone together? Are you out on a date?” he asked, curiously.

“No,” Mitsuba answered simply. “We are just here as friends.”

Kimizuki nodded.

“I see,” Shinya said. “Sugar or milk?” he asked.

“No thanks,” both Mitsuba and Kimizuki answered in unison.

“You seem to be in fine sync with each other?” Shinya said while smiling at the two. The water finished boiling and he picked up the kettle and started pouring water into the teapot.

“Maybe so…” Kimizuki looked to be feeling slightly awkward.

“But it was just a coincidence!” Mitsuba yelled.

“Sure it was.” Shinya smiled at the two of them. “What caused you to go here, as friends?” he made sure to underline the last words with a slightly distrusting tone, making it clear that he believed they were anything but just friends.

Mitsuba blushed a bit before she spoke. “Everyone else had something to do today and Shinoa had mentioned that we should try this place out so…” she trailed off.

“We kinda both wanted to go, and therefore figured that it would be okay to go together,” Kimizuki finished the story.

“Aww, how cute, you finish for one another, just like a couple,” Shinya said while fighting hysterical giggles.

Mitsuba leaned towards Kimizuki to whisper something to him, she forgot to cover her lips as Shinya couldn’t read them while whispering, though.

“It’s painfully obvious that he and Shinoa know each other,” she whispered, and Kimizuki nodded.

“And you are now whispering to each other, like a cute couple is,” Shinya said as he started pouring tea into first Mitsuba’s cup, then Kimizuki’s.

“It wasn’t like that!” Mitsuba exclaimed.

“Then what were you whispering, if it wasn’t sweet nothings?” Shinya asked.

“Why do you want to know what I whisper about?” Mitsuba asked.

Kimizuki nodded. “What is it to you anyway?” he asked.

“Curiosity,” Shinya answered. “Since you go out together, then does it mean that you like each other?” he asked.

“No,” Kimizuki said.

“Of course not!” Mitsuba assured, irritated.

“So you hate each other, is that it?” Shinya asked, trying to pull out the words he wanted to hear.

“O-O-Of course not!” Mitsuba exclaimed. “Kimizuki is a nice person!”

“I don’t hate her either,” Kimizuki said.

“So you do love each other!” Shinya asked.

“NO!” They both yelled.

“You don’t like each other then,” he defined.

“No, I like Mitsuba,” Kimizuki said, slightly flustered by the odd conversation, which he didn’t have any control over.

“And I like Kimizuki too,” Mitsuba said.

Shinya smiled. “That’s what normal people call love,” he said.

“We’re out of here,” Kimizuki said before he and Mitsuba got down from their chairs and prepared to leave the bar for good.

Shinya realized that he might have taken his prank a little too far, but it didn’t matter. He knew how to make them stay.

“You know, I’m surprised this idea hasn’t made its way into Shinoa-chan’s head yet. Maybe I should inform her about what you said just now and see what happens?” he suggested.

Both Kimizuki and Mitsuba turned on the spot to look at Shinya with horrified expressions. If there was one thing they didn’t want, it was for Shinoa to know of this. If she got to know, the teasing about them being together would never stop, and she could easily get others in on the idea as well.

“What do you want us to do?” Kimizuki asked.

Shinya nodded in the direction of the teacups and the pot. “Finish the tea and pay up please. I need some money to keep this place going you see.” He smiled widely at the two as they exchanged looks before nodding in a silent agreement.

“Okay,” Mitsuba sighed before she sat down and started drinking of her tea. It had cooled off a bit while she had been discussing with Shinya about hers and Kimizuki’s relationship.

Kimizuki sat down and drank of this tea as well. “Do we need to empty the pot?” he asked.

“Yes, that’d be helpful. Then nothing goes to waste,” Shinya replied happily. “Max, when was the last time you swept the floor in the kitchen?” he asked while looking at the man with the broom, who was now standing in a corner.

“Last week?” Max said, thoughtfully.

“Go clean up down there, and tell Rin and Haruka what happened up here with our two lovebirds,” Shinya said while sending Mitsuba and Kimizuki a teasing look. “Not to worry,” he said to them. “It won’t leave this bar, not on my life.”

For some reason, both Kimizuki and Mitsuba doubted this, but they said nothing. If they protested too much, the word would get out for sure. So they had no choice but to just sit and let things happen within the bar. All they could do was finish up their tea, pay up, and hope that this story would never reach Shinoa’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a drink created by myself and a good friend. It caused us to go all out in weirdness (Search "Princess Yuu-chan" and you'll see the results) and we blamed Shinya. There's not much of a good reason except we suggested he'd messed with our drinks (because there was cola in it) and eventually we came up with the idea about Shinya owning a bar and then some people come by and stuff happens.  
> There are a lot of other series included so it's a major crossover series. Though, if there's something you are not interested in reading, the stories can be read separately. This is also why the introduction paragraphs are the same in all the stories.  
> Thanks for reading this weird thing. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
